Blood and Kisses
by tehPrincess
Summary: During KotOR 2 DSF Exile, Atton, and Master Kavar. Kavar gets what's coming to him. Rated M for blood and violence. Sequal to my 'A Knife In the Dark'.


**Bloody Kisses **- during KotOR 2 DSF Exile, Atton, and Master Kavar. oneshot.

_Disclaimer: All characters, etc. from the game Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords belong to Obsidian Ent. and LucasArts._

A/N: Herein lies blood, violence, character death, and a flagrant disregard for canon.

* * *

The air was crisp and cool and clean. So different from what you got to breathe on the Shad. Grasses swayed in the morning breeze, then were crushed beneath their feet as they walked.

It seemed as if every planet they visited was destined to be war-torn, the remnants of battles past evident everywhere they went. But Dantooine still seemed beautiful, a little wild and untamed, but bright and sunny, without any of the infernal weather you had to deal with on Dxun.

Atton had the silly desire to catch and hold Reign's hand as they walked, but it wasn't necessary. His entire body hummed with awareness of her, he could feel her excitement, knew her mind raced with anticipation for the upcoming confrontation. Her beautiful eyes flashed and her soft mouth, usually held in a firm line, had softened into a semi-smile.

They'd returned to Dantooine to meet up with Kavar. Reign had been a padawan under him before the war, and the two had been close. Maybe even inappropriately close.

Now it looked like she wanted a deeper, different kind of closure than she'd have gotten by simply killing him on Onderon.

They'd sent him here under false pretenses - he'd been led to believe that the other Masters would be along soon to join him. But those two wouldn't be doing anything, ever again.

They'd been to Nar Shaddaa before this, and made Zez-Kai Ell one with the Force, along with his red-headed girlfriend.

Vrook - now that one had been fun. Right here on Dantooine, before they'd even made the trip to Onderon to find Kavar, they'd given the uppity bastard what he'd had coming to him. Reign had _hated _the mean old man.

The crew had been much larger then. But things had changed. Reign and Atton were all that was left, now. One by one, they'd all fallen to Atton's knife or Reign's light saber. Reign had fully trained him in four of the light saber forms, but Atton preferred his knife for this kind of work. Made it all seem more intimate, somehow. Reminded him a bit of the old days. When all he'd had was himself, and whatever tools he'd had handy.

He often wondered if Reign had special plans for him, as well. It wouldn't have been surprising.

If it came to that, Atton doubted he'd put up too much of a fight.

It smelled faintly of pollen, recent rain, and growing things. The sun beat down upon their dark heads. They both had on dark clothing; she in her dark Jedi robes, and he in a black version of his favorite shirt, jacket, and pants ensemble. Walking briskly across the plains, they were an imposing couple.

They passed what was left of the pathetic little band of mercenaries. Without Taepalae and her minions, they were only a small group of four, and none of them had the courage to so much as look in Reign's direction as they passed them by.

They continued on, making their way to the abandoned Jedi enclave. It was a rundown, forsaken place. Nature had decided to take this part of Dantooine back, it was overgrown with moss and vines, and the chirping of insects created a noisy cadence as they stopped before the doors.

Just before they entered, Reign looked over at Atton, giving him a small reassuring smile. He felt something in his chest give a squeeze. They had no plan. They hadn't discussed what would happen when they got here. But Atton knew that once upon a time, when Reign had been quite young, she'd had some less-than-Jedi-like feelings for this man. He was part of her past, a weakness perhaps, but more of a dirty little secret that she'd been afraid to face.

The interior of the enclave was dark, but there was no mistaking the man who awaited them on the other side of the door.

He was tall, broad shouldered, and heavily muscled from years of practicing light saber combat. Atton could admit that he was a good looking man, with blond hair, and a strong brow over kind blue eyes. He looked relieved, almost happy as he looked down at Reign.

"I was wondering when I might see you again." He had a deep, commanding voice. "You must have many questions for me. Questions as to why we did what we did to you after you returned from the war..."

"I'm just happy to see you again," Reign cut in, somehow managing to sound meek and humble.

Two spots of bright pink appeared high on Kavar's cheekbones.

Atton left Reign's side, pacing the room. He walked all around the other man, sizing him up. He looked strong, but unassuming.

Reign's soft voice echoed throughout the empty room, "We need to stick together if we want the Republic to make it. Come with me."

He looked so intense now. Atton knew Reign. He could see her game. She was toying with him, this man she'd once been willing to hold her heart out to with open palms.

Atton wanted to play, too.

He stopped his pacing behind Reign and pulled his face into a look of pure hate and jealousy. He filled the air up with his emotions, feeling the tension in the room build.

"Cheating bitch," he muttered. Acting swiftly, he pulled his knife from his pants, and reaching around Reign, he slashed her across the top of her chest. Then he stepped back, and waited.

Reign cried out in pain, falling to her knees. She had a rip in her robe now, exposing the upper curve of her left breast, and a ragged cut that was already dripping blood.

Kavar sprang forward, a look of pained concern on his handsome face. He set his hands upon Reign's soft exposed flesh, and closing his eyes, he let the healing power of the Force move through his fingers, and into Reign.

The cut began to heal, but once it had mended up enough that Reign was no longer in any danger of bleeding to death, she stopped him, grasping his big hands in hers. His eyes popped open, and he tried to pull back from her, his gaze searching behind her for Atton. She held him fast, and eventually, he quit trying to free himself.

They looked at each other, and it was as if he was drowning in her gaze. He looked enchanted, with heavy-lidded eyes, so piercing and dark. He couldn't look away, didn't try to stop her as she leaned into him, brushing his hard mouth with hers. He startled, his entire body jerking against her.

Then he was like a man dying of thirst being given a trickle of cold water. He drank her in, kissing her hungrily. Still on their knees, his arms swept around her, pulling her against him. It seemed to last for ever, a kiss of affection, yearning, and pain. For all the years of lonliness, frustration, and pent-up feelings.

Atton watched the pair in fascinated anger. How dare he touch her? How dare she let him? Jealousy was still a very new emotion for him, and at that moment, he almost wanted to kill them both.

At last they pulled apart, and Kevar smiled down at her, looking dazed. She smiled back at him, a small smile at first, but it grew. Grew and grew until it became a leer, her top lip curling up into a sneer.

Atton took that as his queue, and stepping up behind them, he used the same knife as he'd used on Reign, and deftly slit the Master's throat.

Blood sprayed, drenching Reign, her exposed wound, and the entire front of her dark Jedi robes. She laughed, the sound sexy and deep, as the dying man fell before them, clutching the ruined remains of his neck, eyes wide, and mouth agape.

They watched his lifeblood drain, making a pool at their feet. Atton shook his head in disgust. How stupid of Kavar to think she could possibly be the same girl that he'd once known.

Reign stood slowly, her eyes lingering on her dead Master, then swinging back to Atton. He was whiping his knife clean on his chest, the blood smearing across his jacket. She took a step, then launched herself at him, blood soaked and all. She kissed him, crushing herself against him. He kissed her back, wanting to wash away the memory of another man, trying to imprit himself on her lips. He licked at her mouth, biting at her in desperation. She yanked at his shirt, and he felt the buttons pop. Her hands came up, and he felt the cold durasteel a millisecond before he felt the bite of her dagger. It pierced his chest, cutting a deep line in the same place as he'd cut her earlier. He gasped, feeling the sweet pain flood his senses. Leaning back from her kisses, he looked down, and saw that the gash was only as deep as hers was now, after it had healed quite a bit.

She'd cut him right above his heart. Now they'd have matching scars.

She leaned in again, running her sexy tongue around his wound. It turned him on, made him feel weak and needy.

He wanted her here, wanted to defile this place that she'd once held so sacred. Here, where her former Master lay cold and broken. He took charge, pulling her to the cold floor, ready to take what was his. Her.

Perhaps it had all been a test. Reign had wanted to see what he would do, how he'd handle Kavar.

To Atton, it looked a lot like he'd passed.


End file.
